glee2ndgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly is a song Lyrics Harmony: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Harmony with New Directions: To fly, to fly Hallie: Oh yo, yo Clydel: I used to think that I could not go on Hallie: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Clydel: And life was nothing but an awful song Hallie: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they aiming at me New Directions: ''' If I can see it '''Franklin: Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (New Directions: Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (New Directions: 'If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising ('New Directions: There's nothing to it) Franklin and Hallie: I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire Harmony:'I came to win '''Harmony and Hallie:'To fight, to conquer, to thriveI came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise 'Franklin and New Directions:'I believe I can fly('''Harmony: Fly)I believe I can touch the skyI believe I can fly(Harmony: 'Fly)I believe I can touch the sky '''Clydel:'See I was on the verge of breakin' down 'Santana:'Paint they own pictures, then they crop me inBut I will remain where the top begins 'Clydel:'Sometimes silence can seem so loud 'Hallie:'I am not a word, I am not a lineI am not a girl that can ever be defined 'New Directions: '''If I can see it '''Franklin:'I hear the criticism loud and clearThat is how I know that the time is near('''New Directions: Then I can do it)See we become alive in a time of fearAnd I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare(New Directions: If I just believe it)Cry my eyes out for days upon daysSuch a heavy burden placed upon me(New Directions: There's nothing to it) 'Franklin and Hallie:'But when you go hard your nay's become yea'sYankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rachel:I came to win Rachel and Santana:To fight, to conquer, to thriveI came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn and New Directions:I believe I can fly(Rachel: Fly)I believe I can touch the sky(Mercedes: Ooh)I believe I can fly(Rachel: Fly)I believe I can touch the sky(Mercedes: Touch the sky) Finn:I believe I can fly Mercedes and Rachel with ND girls: Get ready for it, get ready for it Artie:Then I can be it (Mercedes and Rachel with ND Girls: Get ready for it, I came to win)If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (Mercedes and Rachel with ND Girls: Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it) Mercedes:Get ready for it!Yeah! Artie and New Directions:I believe I can fly(Rachel:Fly) Finn and New Directions:I believe I can touch the sky(Mercedes: Sky)I think about it (Rachel: Fly)Every night and daySpread my wings and fly away(Mercedes: Ooh) Finn and Artie with New Directions:I believe I can soar(Rachel:Fly)(Mercedes: Get ready for it)I see me runnin' through that open door(Mercedes: Get ready for it)(Mercedes: Fly)I believe I can fly(Rachel:Fly)(Mercedes: Get ready for it)Finn:I believe I can fly